<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Weakness VIP by enchanted_doughnut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959185">My Weakness VIP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_doughnut/pseuds/enchanted_doughnut'>enchanted_doughnut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obsession | nøissësbØ [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Obsession, Obsession AU, Praise Kink, Rivalry, Threesome - M/M/M, X-EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_doughnut/pseuds/enchanted_doughnut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In less than twenty-four hours Chanyeøl’s life had flipped upside down: Red Force wanted him dead; ĖXØ, those selfish pricks, were happy to do it; and EXO had taken him in to protect him. <br/>Chanyeøl knew that if he had any chance of staying, then he’d have to suck it up and get over the qualms he had with them. But being on his best behaviour was proving a challenge, especially as someone in particular was set on making his life hell. </p>
<p>Sequel to Something I Can Never Have</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obsession | nøissësbØ [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Weakness VIP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhh, the ChanBaek sequel is finally finished! Also, this series is now at 67k! I never imagined while writing the CBX fic we'd end up here, haha  </p>
<p>Spoiler warning: While I tried to keep it vague and not focus on it, there are spoilers for the end of Shadow of You.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🔥☀️🔥</p>
<p>Chanyeøl didn’t know what he hated more: the rooster on EXO’s base or the dumb fuck he shared one-hundred per cent of his DNA with. Normally he wouldn’t have batted an eye at such a comparison (the answer was, and always will be, Chanyeol) but after being woken up at the crack of dawn after barely a couple of hours sleep he was finding himself hard-pressed to pick.  </p>
<p>Why the fuck was that rooster making noise? Why was it even on the base? Did EXO not have alarms? Chanyeøl looked around at his rugged surroundings, noting the shoddy, patched-up fences, the animal pens reeking of shit, and the rusted radio antennas and satellite dishes bolted onto the roofs, one screw away from an accident. </p>
<p>They probably didn’t. No wonder Baekhyun was dead to the world when Chanyeøl left his room; he was used to hearing a bird squawk endlessly at an ungodly time in the morning.  </p>
<p>A muffled scream and a thud made Chanyeøl look up from his irritated meandering. One of the <em>civilised </em>people living on the base with EXO stood along the dirt path ahead of him. A large mask fixed with cylindrical filters covered most of their face, but there was nothing to hide their eyes blown wide with fear. A basket lay by their feet, eggs scattered everywhere, the shells cracked open and yokes oozing. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl didn’t move and tried not to scowl at the person staring at him, but they stumbled back, shaking so badly like the temperature had dropped thirty degrees. With a high-pitched scream, they ran away, nearly crashing into the fence the chickens were clucking in. </p>
<p><em> Dumbass. </em>Looking down at the broken eggs, Chanyeøl almost stepped over them and continued his pointless walk, but remembered he was supposed to be friendly and helpful. Those were the conditions Suho set for him staying. Help them out and don’t pick fights. </p>
<p>Sure. He could do that. </p>
<p>Prodding at the eggs on the ground he searched for any that survived. Slimy egg whites and yokes leaked everywhere, sticking to Chanyeøl’s fingers and he gingerly picked up the unbroken eggs, putting them back in the basket. What the fuck was even he doing? He shouldn’t have gotten out of bed. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl barely slept last night. How could he? One jerk off with the enemy in a Ferris wheel and his life had flipped. Red Force wanted him dead, ĖXØ, those selfish pricks, were happy to do it, and EXO had taken him in to protect him. Less than twenty-four hours had passed and he was still waiting to wake up from whatever acid trip Red Force’s medication had put him on. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” A harsh voice behind him barked, instantly setting Chanyeøl’s teeth on edge. </p>
<p>
  <em> Help out and don’t pick fights-  </em>
</p>
<p>“The fuck is it any of your business?” Chanyeøl asked politely as he rose to his feet, egg basket in hand.  </p>
<p>Chanyeol glared at him and stomped over. His chest was puffed out and his jaw tilted up like he was trying to size Chanyeøl up, as if they weren’t the exact same height. Chanyeøl glared back at him. </p>
<p>“Where’s Baekhyun?” </p>
<p>“Probably still asleep,” Chanyeøl replied coolly. “What am I, his keeper or something?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol scoffed, snatching the basket from him. “More like the opposite. Did you think you were free to walk around our base as you pleased?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was exactly what I thought. That’s what Suho and I agreed to, last night. What, you couldn’t hear with your ear pressed to the door?” </p>
<p>Chanyeol’s face screwed up into a scowl. Chanyeøl figured he was trying to appear intimidating, but he more resembled a wrinkly ballsack. He could glare all he wanted, he wasn’t threatening with that stupid cap on his head, jutting his ears out even more than normal. If his nose was any bigger, he’d be mistaken for a circus elephant. </p>
<p>Oh, and if <em>anyone </em>said the cursed words of, <em>‘you look the same!’ </em>Chanyeøl would point out their skull was missing something vital inside and suggest they could find similar company in a sack of sprouted potatoes. He didn’t look anything like the lanky gremlin in front of him. </p>
<p>“The civilians are scared of you,” Chanyeol said, through gritted teeth. “I’m sure you can imagine why. Until they get used to you being here, I’d advise you to go back to the room you were assigned and limit how much everyone sees you.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl swallowed heavily, trying to keep down the scathing comment burning to escape him. Refusing to look at Chanyeol, he glared around the run-down base. “Where’s <em>he </em>going?” He nodded towards Suho as he left through the main gates. Against the water-stained brick and concrete, his red hair stood out like an angry boil.  </p>
<p>“None of your business,” Chanyeol snapped. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m going to find Baekhyun.” </p>
<p>“I’ll take you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off. I can find my way around this stinking junkyard,” Chanyeøl snapped, pushing past him, taking pleasure as their shoulders collided roughly. </p>
<p>Chanyeol caught his elbow and flames burst from Chanyeøl’s body. Anyone else would have screamed and backed away instantly, crying over their burnt hand, but Chanyeol didn’t flinch. Flames rippled around them, growing in intensity, and Chanyeol remained unaffected. </p>
<p>“Don’t get too comfortable,” Chanyeol warned, squeezing his arm painfully before letting go. “You won’t be here for long.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s room was significantly lighter when Chanyeøl returned. When he snuck out earlier he had fumbled his way blindly through the room, trying not to bump into the dark shapes, while the rooster mocked him. Now the sun had risen and Chanyeøl could see everything properly, but he wasn’t sure how much of an improvement there was. </p>
<p>Even with Baekhyun’s additions, there was no hiding it once was a prison cell. The bamboo divider hid the toilet in the corner, candles sitting on the bookshelf stuffed with comics fragranced the air, and navy fabric with planets and rockets draped over the metal bars for meagre privacy. </p>
<p>The irony Chanyeøl went from one prison to a new one wasn’t lost on him.</p>
<p>Baekhyun was still asleep, curled up on the bed with all the blankets wrapped around him and only a tuft of his blonde hair poking out the top. He was another reason Chanyeøl had trouble sleeping. He tossed and kicked and ripped all the blankets off Chanyeøl, then proceeded to drool on his chest, and Chanyeøl was not used to that. He didn’t sleep with ĖXØ though he was aware the others sometimes played musical beds. Asleep you let your guard down, and he never trusted any of them with that vulnerability. </p>
<p>The blanket cocoon moved, giving out a soft groan. Baekhyun’s sleepy face poked out of it, his puffy eyes groggily looking around the room before settling on Chanyeøl standing by the space-motif fabric. He smiled. </p>
<p>“Morning,” he said sleepily, wiggling himself over so Chanyeøl had room to lie beside him. And like an obedient pet, he did. Baekhyun was still smiling when he climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I haven’t slept that well in a long time,” he murmured. “I didn’t even realise you had left. Where’d you go?”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl shrugged slightly, jolting Baekhyun’s head. “A walk. Think a few people pissed themselves when they saw me.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun hummed. “We can find you some new clothes today. It might help you fit in better if you’re not wearing this.” His hand ran over Chanyeøl’s chest, over the striped shirt and leather jacket. </p>
<p>“And wear your clothes?” Chanyeøl snorted. “No thanks.” </p>
<p>“Would you prefer to wear nothing?” Baekhyun laughed as his hand kept lightly rubbing over his chest. </p>
<p>His cheeks grew warmer. “No. Maybe.” Fuck. </p>
<p>“Maybe? Do you need convincing it’s a good idea or a bad one?” Baekhyun looked up at him, his smile wide. He leaned up and kissed him. </p>
<p>The kiss was gentle, but his lips felt rough. Slightly cracked and with crusted saliva in the corners of his mouth, tasting of stale morning breath. Chanyeøl pulled him closer, surprised as he felt morning wood pressing into his hip, and quickly found he really didn’t care about such a small thing like minty teeth.  </p>
<p>Baekhyun really could make the most delightful noises with Chanyeøl’s tongue down his throat. Fisting his hair, earned Chanyeøl another soft sound, and he decided these make-out sessions were definitely something he could get used to. A breathy sigh sent warmth through his gut, and Chanyeøl chased it. </p>
<p>He pulled up Baekhyun's nightshirt and ran his hand over his back, and Baekhyun arched into him. As their kiss became more and more heated, and Chanyeøl felt his own pants tighten as the prospect of morning sex planted itself in his head.  </p>
<p>A wordless protest came from Baekhyun when Chanyeøl pulled back. </p>
<p>“Roll over. I want to fuck you,” Chanyeøl growled into Baekhyun’s ear. </p>
<p>But sadly for both Chanyeøl and his dick, it didn’t have the desired effect. Baekhyun snorted loudly, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth to stifle the sound, but it was far too late. </p>
<p>The mood completely ruined, Baekhyun started laughing loudly. “Ahhhh~ Chanyeøl, take me! Make love to me!” He cried out, his arm pressed to his forehead like a swooning damsel, and Chanyeøl’s budding erection wilted quicker than spinach in a hot pan. </p>
<p>“Fuck you, I don’t even want to now.” His cheeks burned as he untangled himself from him and got out of bed. Baekhyun remained where he was, cackling so hard the springs squeaked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later they were both dressed and walking to the mess hall for breakfast. A huge grin was still plastered to Baekhyun’s face, the fucking little shit. He had stopped and talked to literally everyone on the way there, dazzling them all as he asked them how their morning was. Chanyeøl hovered behind him, scowling at the smitten idiots who had no idea Baekhyun was grinning at <em>his </em>expense. </p>
<p>“Don’t glare,” Baekhyun scolded him as they entered the mess hall. A few dozen people were scattered around the room, sitting at plastic tables or crowded around a warm buffet.</p>
<p>A noticeable hush fell over the room as they walked over to an empty table. Chanyeøl kicked a chair out and it screeched loudly as the metal legs dragged across the floor. </p>
<p>“I’ll get us some food, m’kay?” Baekhyun said. “I’ll be back soon.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl watched him walk over to the far side of the cafeteria to the buffet. Even at that distance, he could hear Baekhyun’s voice and laughter as he chatted with others huddled around the food.</p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t glare, be nice, don’t pick fights.  </em>
</p>
<p>Schooling his expression, Chanyeøl looked around him and almost snorted. A sea of wide eyes met his before they hastily looking away and a chorus of moving chairs followed. At least <em>that </em>was something he was used to. He always found it funny how Red Force personnel seemed to finish their meals whenever ĖXØ came in. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Chanyeøl,” a baritone voice greeted him and he almost jumped out of his seat. Kai sat down in the chair opposite him, yawning loudly. He rested his chin on his hand, blinking sleepily at Chanyeøl, his green hair sticking up from sleep.  </p>
<p>“... Morning,” Chanyeøl slowly returned, still slightly unnerved. Kai. Not Kāi. He had introduced himself last night with another name, but Chanyeøl had already forgotten it. </p>
<p>“It was a busy night last night,” Kai said, his deep voice slurred from tiredness. “I don’t think any of us got any proper sleep. Minseok was dragging Jongdae to bed when I got up. He stayed awake most of the night looking out for ĖXØ movement.” </p>
<p>Who the fuck were Minseok and Jongdae, again? Chanyeøl nodded like he knew.  </p>
<p>“There wasn’t any,” Kai continued. “Odd audio over the radio he said, but most of the time that’s scavenger groups on their own channels. There are some large groups out there now. They fight each other over territory and supplies, and it’s been getting worse and worse lately. They steer clear of us, though. Mostly.” </p>
<p>“So scavengers aren’t as stupid as they look,” Chanyeøl offered to the conversation and Kai became sad. </p>
<p>“They don’t need to fight. Together we can achieve far more than separate,” Kai said earnestly, like he was trying to convince Chanyeøl to sign away his credit card details to a charity. </p>
<p>“Morning, Jongin!” Baekhyun was back, thank fuck. </p>
<p>“Morning, Baekhyun,” Kai - no, Jongin - returned. What kind of name was Jongin, no wonder he forgot. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know what you like to eat, so I got a bit of everything,” Baekhyun said cheerfully, putting a tray on the table in front of Chanyeøl and sat down with his own next to him. “I gave you the last of the scrambled eggs. It’s really popular today, I can’t believe there was nothing left.”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl stared at the metal tray. Several bowls were loaded with colourful foods; clear soup, scrambled egg mixed with something sloppy and red, chunks of fresh fruit, and white rice. It was a kaleidoscope of colours, but the <em>smell </em>was overwhelming. Salty and sweet and vinegary, and Chanyeøl had to lean away from it. </p>
<p>“Don’t you like any of it?” Baekhyun asked, hesitantly. Chanyeøl’s head snapped up, and saw both he and Ka-<em>Jongin </em>were looking at him, concerned.  </p>
<p>“I don’t… know,” Chanyeøl said. Fuck, he had sounded so weak. He glared at the tray, annoyed that a bowl of fruit made him so uneasy. </p>
<p>“Ohhh,” Baekhyun breathed out. “Have you ever eaten food like this before?” </p>
<p>Jerkily, Chanyeøl shook his head. Red Force never fed them like this. They gave them foul slop that had the nutrients optimally formulated for their superior health. How it tasted was never a consideration. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Jongin said, and Chanyeøl felt his face burn. </p>
<p>He wanted to fling the tray away and watch the ceramic bowls shatter on the floor. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he acting like he was scared shitless over <em>food? </em>He could charge headfirst into a fight without any fear, but apparently he couldn’t handle a bowl of fucking soup and eggs. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Baekhyun said, touching his arm gently. “Look, let’s start off with some fruit.” He reached over and picked up a wedge of apple. He held it up, showing off the glossy, red skin and cream flesh. “This is an apple.”</p>
<p>“I know what a fucking apple is,” Chanyeøl snapped back.  </p>
<p>Baekhyun laughed. He bit into half of it and chewed thoughtfully. “It’s crisp and juicy,” he said, still chewing. “This one is really sweet, but they can be tart too, depending on the variety.”   </p>
<p>He held up the other half to Chanyeøl. Hesitantly, he took it from him, hating how both he and Jongin were watching him like an animal in a zoo. He shoved the half-eaten wedge into his mouth, feeling it crunch underneath his teeth.</p>
<p>Crisp, juicy and sweet. Yep, that pretty much summed it up. He chewed slowly, focusing on the smooth texture of the skin compared to the flesh. The juices burst through his mouth, so, <em>so </em>sweet and tangy, and the apple seemed strangely dry as the pulp rubbed against his tongue. Chanyeøl swallowed it down.</p>
<p>Baekhyun beamed at him. “How was it? Did you like it?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Chanyeøl grumbled, feeling his face go warm again. “I suppose.” </p>
<p>“This season’s apples have been good,” Jongin said, reaching over the table to pick another slice up from Chanyeøl’s bowl. </p>
<p>“Oi, get your own fucking apples!” Chanyeøl tried to bat his hand away. “Hey, fuckhead!”</p>
<p>Jongin laughed at Chanyeøl as he popped the apple in his mouth. But almost instantly his eyes went wide and he started coughing. One hand pressed over his mouth, the other flailing wildly. </p>
<p>“That’s what you get for stealing shit not yours!” Chanyeøl yelled, thumping the table with his fist as Jongin coughed and spluttered. </p>
<p>“What are you doing, Jongin? We can’t take you anywhere!” Baekhyun said as Jongin managed to swallow the offensive fruit down, his eyes watering. He began laughing when Jongin grabbed Chanyeøl’s soup bowl and took huge gulps of the tepid liquid, and Chanyeøl almost launched himself across the table to snatch it off him. </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s try orange,” Baekhyun said, tugging on Chanyeøl’s jacket to make him sit back down. </p>
<p>After giving Jongin one last spiteful glare, Chanyeøl dragged his eyes away and turned to Baekhyun. He watched him pick a wedge of the bright orange fruit, juices already running down his fingers as he held it up. </p>
<p>“This has a stronger taste than apples,” Baekhyun explained. “They can be tangy and acidic, but still sweet.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl wasn’t fond of oranges. The texture of the flesh was weirdly stringy and it made his tongue tingle. But he did like watching Baekhyun lick his fingers clean of the juice, so he decided he could tolerate them solely for that. He didn’t like cooked tomatoes either, which turned out to be the red mush mixed in with the eggs. The soggy, slick texture made him gag and Baekhyun gave him a napkin to spit it out into. Rice was easy and unoffending to eat, and Chanyeøl kept eating mouthfuls of it between each new bite. </p>
<p>While he slowly tried everything, Baekhyun and Jongin excitedly talked about their favourite foods, reminiscing of things they couldn’t eat anymore. </p>
<p>“I miss barbeques,” Baekhyun moaned. “And meat. Fried pork and marinated ribs.”</p>
<p>“I miss Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, quietly. “I wish he was here.” </p>
<p>As Chanyeøl wondered who Kyungsoo was, a shadow fell over the table. Looking up at the person towering over him, Chanyeøl froze, his stomach twisting unpleasantly.</p>
<p>“When you’ve finished eating breakfast, we need to run over new protocols with everyone,” Chanyeol said to Baekhyun, completely ignoring Chanyeøl. “We need to be as prepared as possible if ĖXØ are going to attack.”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl rolled his eyes. “They’re going to attack. Even if they had any fucking choice, they wouldn’t pass it up.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol finally looked down at him, disdain curling his lip. “And why we’re putting ourselves between you and them is beyond me.”  </p>
<p>Baekhyun and Jongin immediately jumped in to protest.  </p>
<p>“That’s completely unfair -”</p>
<p>“We can’t leave him alone -”</p>
<p>“Whatever, I’m not here to argue,” Chanyeol cut them both off. His cold eyes looked around at all of them, settling on Chanyeøl. His frown deepened and he glanced back to Baekhyun. “Come find me when you’re finished. We have a lot of work to do.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s mouth twisted into a frustrated scowl as he watched Chanyeol walk away from them. His chair scraped loudly against the floor as he stood up and chased after him. </p>
<p>“Chanyeol isn’t like this normally,” Jongin told Chanyeøl, grimacing apologetically. “He has a big heart. He’s worried that people will get hurt.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl wasn’t listening. He watched as Baekhyun caught up to Chanyeol near the exit doors, grabbing his arm to stop him. Chanyeøl couldn’t hear what Baekhyun was hissing at him, nor what Chanyeol replied with. Frustration was written all over Baekhyun’s face as he poked Chanyeol in the chest, glaring up at him. </p>
<p>His expression didn’t dimmer when Chanyeol grabbed his shoulders, vehemently arguing back. He took half a step forward, leaning down closer to Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s expression flickered and suddenly fell, and he sighed looking away. His eyes closed and Chanyeol’s hand moved up to the back of his neck, kneading it. He said something softly to Baekhyun, who nodded, still staring at the floor. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl could taste blood in his mouth when Baekhyun came back to the table. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I need to go help Chanyeol,” he said, defeated. Smiling weakly in a poor attempt to reassure him, he added, “but you should finish eating breakfast. Feel free to walk around and do whatever you want. I’ll come find you when we finish.” </p>
<p>Leaning down, Baekhyun and placed a swift kiss on his lips. “I promise I’d much rather be with you,” he said, before leaving. </p>
<p>Chanyeol was still waiting for him by the exit. When Baekhyun was close, Chanyeol reached out to him, touching his back as he guided him through the door he held open for him. The door swung shut behind them without a backwards glance. </p>
<p>“Sehun and I are organising more guards to go out to the outposts today,” Jongin said as bile rose up in Chanyeøl’s throat, his stomach twisting painfully. “I need to go down to the armoury to approve of the weapons going out, if you’d like to join me?” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl nodded, not trusting his mouth. When he stood up, he felt so nauseous that the room tilted around him, and all he could see properly was Jongin rushing over to him. He didn’t realise he was suddenly standing in front of a toilet before his stomach heaved and he threw up in it. </p>
<p>🔥☀️🔥</p>
<p>Chanyeøl was never one to live with his head in the clouds. To float along in life with outstretched hands, expecting the universe to upend his desires into them simply because he wanted it. He knew reality was ugly and cruel, and it would beat you down until you were a crying, snotty mess and then spit on you for good measure, simply for daring to dream. </p>
<p>He knew humanity desperately wanted it not to be true; the movies he used to watch were clear projections of this lazy wish-fulfilment. They always had a happy ending, despite the shitshow that happened in the middle, and conflicts never mattered because they were always fixed in the end. The same complacency applied to real-life too, and so they coasted through life, blind to what the world was really like.   </p>
<p>It gave him perverse pleasure when Red Force gave them the go-ahead, and he and the rest of ĖXØ shattered everyone out of their daydreams. They saw just how vile humanity could be when they had something real to lose. Charity had a cost which few were willing to pay, and it was far easier to take from the weak than to give to the weaker. </p>
<p>But somehow, despite everything that happened, there were still some starry-eyed idealists remaining. They still believed in their naive dreams as they saw the collapsing world through rose glass. Chanyeøl only needed to spend a few days with EXO to realise they weren’t perfect. They had flaws and seemed painfully clueless to them. They were so positive and happy that Chanyeøl was disgusted by it.  </p>
<p>And yet they had still managed to hoodwink him. Somewhere between being groped and kicked in his sleep by Baekhyun, hearing Jongin’s stupid, guffawing laugh and Suho <em>- </em> <em> Junmyeon - </em>listening to him seriously as they discussed tactics ĖXØ might employ, he had forgotten what reality was like. </p>
<p>He began to <em>enjoy </em>living with them. The civilians were still scared of him, but he didn’t give two shits what they thought. What mattered was they <em>listened </em>to him when he threatened to burn them to a crisp if they didn’t stop waking Baekhyun up in the middle of the night with false reports. Not a single officer slipped up after that, and while Baekhyun scolded him for scaring them, Sehun quietly praised him the next day and it made Chanyeøl’s heart soar. </p>
<p>He began to feel something he wasn’t used to. He began to dream that he had a future with them. But when you lived with your head in the clouds, there was the inevitable fall. </p>
<p>And so ĖXØ attacked. </p>
<p>They were <em>angry </em>with him. They wanted to drag him back to Red Force broken and in chains as a sacrifice to protect themselves from Red Force’s wrath; his actions were his own and they shouldn’t be punished for it. Chanyeøl understood. If their situation was reversed, he would have done the same. </p>
<p>But EXO were different. As their home was ripped apart they didn’t leave him. Baekhyun stood beside him, gripping his arm so hard it hurt, scared he’d lose him. <em>“I won’t let them take you. Buildings can be replaced, but you can’t.”</em>But the battle got worse and worse, as did the damage. </p>
<p>Then it happened. A sacrifice was made and ĖXØ left, and Chanyeøl knew his brief time with EXO was up. His chest ached as he realised that what happened over the previous few days meant nothing; how fucking stupid he had been for daring to think it could have been more. He was plummeting and the impact was imminent. Chanyeøl had to leave before they told him to. It was the only thing he could do to try to lessen the pain.</p>
<p>After the battle ended, he had hidden himself away in Baekhyun’s room, too scared to face him. Baekhyun and the rest of EXO were elsewhere, consoling each other over their loss. Chanyeøl knew they were coming up with a new plan of what to do with him. He knew the outcome and knew there was no point waiting. </p>
<p>Pushing aside the fabric with colourful planets, Chanyeøl left the room. The corridor was empty and his shoes tapped loudly against the cold floor, the sound echoing high up to the second floor. He hadn’t even allowed Baekhyun to convince him to change into their ugly, military-esque clothing, yet. Good. It meant one less tie to them.  </p>
<p>When he reached the end of the hallway, a voice called out to him, and his heart sank. Painfully, Chanyeøl turned around and saw Baekhyun standing at the far end of the hallway. Even at that distance, Chanyeøl could see he had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his cheeks and nose red. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Baekhyun repeated.  </p>
<p>“Leaving,” Chanyeøl said. </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>When Chanyeøl didn’t reply, Baekhyun let out a soft sigh. “Let’s go to bed. I’m tired.”</p>
<p>No. Chanyeøl didn’t <em>- couldn’t - </em>believe what he said, and it made his chest ache even more. Baekhyun might have well reached into his chest and squeezed his heart with his bare hand. “I’m fucking leaving, okay?” He spat out. </p>
<p>“Junmyeon didn’t do that for you to leave,” Baekhyun said sharply. </p>
<p>“But you expect me to believe you want me here, anymore? I’m the fucking reason he’s gone.” </p>
<p>“So you’re just going to run away?” Baekhyun was angry. He started walking towards Chanyeøl. “What would leaving even serve? It would mean that what Junmyeon did was for nothing.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl swore under his breath. Baekhyun wasn’t <em>getting </em>it. “Every time you and the rest of EXO look at me you’re going to be reminded of what he did. You’re… you’re going to wish you did just give me back to ĖXØ.” </p>
<p>“Chanyeøl…” Baekhyun had reached him and Chanyeøl felt trapped. He was staring up at him with such a pathetic face, like he thought Chanyeøl was the stupid one who didn’t understand. Chanyeøl turned away and Baekhyun closed the distance between them, hugging him tightly. </p>
<p>“He would have done the same for any of us,” Baekhyun said into his jacket. “And we would have done it for him. You’re with us now, Chanyeøl. Of course he would do anything to protect you.” </p>
<p>“Y-you’re all fucking stupid,” Chanyeøl bit back, swallowing away the building lump in his throat. “You’ve all got a fucking hero complex, you know that? How the fuck didn’t Red Force kill you before this, since you’re all so willing to die for nothing.” </p>
<p>“It’s not nothing to us. Besides, I told you before. We’re family. We’re stronger together than we are apart. And that’s the same for you, too.” </p>
<p>A pathetic sound came out of Chanyeøl when Baekhyun pulled away, but he took Chanyeøl’s hand, entwining their fingers together. He tugged him forward, leading him back to his room, and Chanyeøl didn’t fight him. </p>
<p>🔥☀️🔥</p>
<p>Chanyeøl knew he was still falling. Baekhyun had simply plucked him up and dragged him back up high into the clouds, but unlike him, Chanyeøl didn’t have wings.</p>
<p>A full week had passed since ĖXØ attacked. Suhø seemed to have pulled through on his promise to Junmyeon, as not a whisper of ĖXØ or Red Force was to be heard, and EXO were able to repair their base. Chanyeøl helped them and more times than he could count (mainly when he was hammering nails or pushing a wheelbarrow full of bricks) he would almost trip over himself realising what he was doing. </p>
<p>But it wasn’t his newly discovered benevolence that kept him awake at night, staring up at the water-stained ceiling with Baekhyun curled up beside him, listening to his snoring which sounded like a constipated raccoon trying to shit out a meal's worth of stale bread. It was Chanyeol. </p>
<p>Chanyeol hated his fucking guts. The more time he spent around him, Chanyeøl realised that the abhorrence Chanyeol felt towards him might actually run deeper than his own. His presence was always accompanied by snide comments and loathing glares, which Chanyeøl always matched. The rest of EXO always had one eye out, quick to intervene as a simple wrong look could escalate disastrously. But that was fine; Chanyeøl could handle that. </p>
<p>No, what he couldn’t fucking stand was the simple fact that Chanyeol was in love with Baekhyun. </p>
<p>As they repaired the base, it became infuriatingly apparent that Chanyeol was as whipped as stiff-peak cream for Baekhyun. Chanyeøl watched as Chanyeol always found an excuse to be close to Baekhyun. He would always volunteer to work on the same task, always taking a break at the same time, handing him a bottle of water so their hands touched, or leaning on him like he was tired and Baekhyun was a fucking tree stump. He was always <em>touching </em>him. </p>
<p>“Careful Baekhyun, that’s heavy,” the lolly-vomit haired fuck had said, rushing over to Baekhyun who was carrying a timber beam over to a collapsed section of the perimeter wall. </p>
<p>“I’ve got it,” Baekhyun replied, shifting his grip on the beam. But dumb-fuck didn’t listen to him instead crowding over Baekhyun so his chest pressed against his back. As he took the beam from him, he <em>very </em>unnecessarily ran his hands down Baekhyun’s arms before Baekhyun let go of the beam and stepped away. </p>
<p>Smoke might have been billowing out of Chanyeøl’s ears when Chanyeol walked past him.</p>
<p>“Oi, dickhead. My arms are sore,” Chanyeøl called out to him. He picked up a brick from the wheelbarrow beside him. “Carry this for me.” </p>
<p>Chanyeol barely dodged the brick that flew past his head. “What the f-” the curse was on Chanyeol’s lips as another brick flew at him. </p>
<p>Ducking away from the flying projectiles being hurled at him threw Chanyeol off balance. The beam slipped from his grasp, crashing onto his foot and Chanyeol roared in pain. Clutching his foot, he hopped on his other leg, swearing even worse than Chanyeøl did. Then he rounded on Chanyeøl, his eyes blazing. </p>
<p>People were yelling at them to stop fighting, but Chanyeøl wasn’t going to miss an opportunity like that to a) put Chanyeol in his place and b) take out all of his pent up anger on him. So he didn’t hold back his punches, nor did Chanyeol given by how fucking sore he felt after. Sadly it ended far too quickly when a frigid blast of ice encased them, freezing them both on the spot. </p>
<p>But what confused him the most with Chanyeol’s sordid behaviour was… Baekhyun wasn’t doing anything to stop it. He wasn’t reciprocating, however, he wasn’t pushing him away, either. He didn’t tell Chanyeol to back the fuck off like Chanyeøl expected him to. And Chanyeøl didn’t know why.</p>
<p>The day after Chanyeøl had wanted to (offhandedly of course) bring up his concerns with Jongin and Sehun when they invited him to join them drinking in a small common area, crammed with old, fabric sofas and low tables. Unfortunately, he gained little insight as the other two preferred to make fun of him for another incident that happened earlier that day. </p>
<p>“H-his face was like, <em>‘ ahhhhh!’”</em> Sehun’s eyes and mouth were exaggeratedly wide in mock horror. </p>
<p>“I didn’t fuckin’ look like that!” Chanyeøl slurred angrily, slopping his drink all over his hand and table. Next to him, Jongin was laughing so hard he looked close to popping a blood vessel in his forehead.  </p>
<p>“H-his arms were out, like,” Jongin choked out, eyes wet with tears as he proceeded to wave his arms like a featherless bird desperately trying to fly.  </p>
<p>“Oi, watch it!” Chanyeøl exclaimed as one of Jongin’s arms whacked him right in his chest.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Chanyeøl!” Jongin hurriedly patted his chest, in a drunken attempt to soothe his injury. A surprised sound came from his throat. “You’re so soft now!” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl glared at him, his eyes struggling to focus on his stupid green hair and pink cheeks. They had been uprooting dead trees from the orchard earlier that day, and the ground was still notably muddy around the garden areas. Chanyeøl’s shoes didn’t have the best grip, and one bad step resulted in his feet sliding out beneath him. He had landed flat on his back with a disgusting squelch, to a chorus of laughter.  </p>
<p>Wanting the sniggering (and the occasional, loud outburst of guffawing from Jongin) to end, Chanyeøl finally conceded and changed from his muddy clothes and into something EXO deemed appropriate; a pair of dark cargo pants, knitted turtleneck and boots. He had nearly punched the mirror when he saw his reflection. </p>
<p>Still sniggering, Sehun poured himself another drink and Chanyeøl hurriedly swallowed his own glass. Pulling a face as the foul liquid burned his throat, he slammed the glass down in front of Sehun.</p>
<p>“You don’t n-need to drink so much, Chanyeøl,” Jongin told him, sipping on his own drink. Though rosy-cheeked, he hadn’t gone through nearly as much as Chanyeøl and Sehun. “Sehun’s actually an old man and drinks too much. Ye... you don’t need to match him.”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Chanyeøl blatantly lied. There was no fucking way he wasn’t going to let Sehun beat him. Even if he hadn’t drunk alcohol before. </p>
<p>Being drunk was an interesting experience and Chanyeøl didn’t know if he liked it or not. Alcohol tasted disgusting, however it spread warmth through his body similar to his own fire. His head felt light, and his flames felt freer. He wondered if the alcohol made his flames more… flammable. Maybe he could burn things easier. </p>
<p>“Ah! No! No fire!” </p>
<p>Loud shouts made him blink dazedly. Sehun and Jongin had stood up, flapping around like Chanyeøl had seconds before he had his mud bath. Chanyeøl recognised the flames around him, but before he could wrangle his mind into extinguishing them, the air around him died. </p>
<p>Flames flickered into nothingness as their life support was cut and Chanyeøl gasped for air, unable to breathe. A few seconds of panic passed, and he felt a rush of oxygen return, and he almost choked as he inhaled deeply.  </p>
<p>“Time for bed!” </p>
<p>“Bedtime!” </p>
<p>“I-I’m not sleepy-” Chanyeøl tried to protest, reaching for his newly filled glass of liquor, but a set of strong hands hauled him onto his feet. Startled, Chanyeøl gapped wordlessly as Sehun wrapped an arm around his shoulder and they stumbled forward ungainly. </p>
<p>“You’re all so fuckin’ touchy,” Chanyeøl grumbled as they walked him out of the lounge area. “Chanyeol’s always touchin’ Baekhyun.”</p>
<p>“Because we lu-love each other! And we love you too, Chanyeøl! Right, Sehun?” </p>
<p>“G-get the fuck off me.” Chanyeøl tried pushing Jongin away, but Sehun was a stone giant and didn’t move as Jongin pulled them both into a hug. </p>
<p>“Hmm. I like Jongdae more.”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl couldn’t remember who Jongdae was. He didn’t know where they were going either until he stood in front of cheerful space fabric and his drunken heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“Knock, knock! Baekhyun, we have your boyfriend!” They all but shouted, throwing open the fabric. </p>
<p>The room was dark, but there was a faint light from the bed. Baekhyun was still awake, propped up by pillows as he lay in bed, a small gaming console in his hand. The faint blue light from the screen was cast on his face as he looked up at the drunken trio. The breath in Chanyeøl’s lungs left in a shaky exhale. He was so fucking beautiful.</p>
<p>“Did you get him drunk?!” Baekhyun sounded horrified.  </p>
<p>“O-only a little.”</p>
<p>“He can handle a bit of soju.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl yanked himself from Sehun’s grasp and stumbled forward. Baekhyun squeaked as Chanyeøl collapsed onto the bed, mostly on top of him. The console slipped from his hand and landed somewhere on the bed, and Chanyeøl heard the happy music chirping in his ear. </p>
<p>“Good night!”</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t just leave-”</p>
<p>Baekhyun smelt so good. He felt good. His body was so much smaller and softer than Chanyeøl’s, and he fit so nicely against him. Chanyeøl moaned as he shifted up, trying to find Baekhyun’s face. </p>
<p>“You’re so fucking pretty,” he murmured, sloppily kissing the skin he found. “I wan’ to fuck you.” </p>
<p>“As if you even could right now,” Baekhyun scoffed. “Your breath stinks and you’re drunk.” </p>
<p>“‘m not.” Chanyeøl fumbled for Baekhyun’s body, but the blankets were in his way. Whining as he struggled to pull them down, he settled on trying to palm Baekhyun’s dick through the fabric. “I’ll make you feel so fuckin’ good.”</p>
<p>“Oh really.”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl nodded, fervently. So far, despite Chanyeøl’s enthusiasm, they hadn’t gone past anything other than with their hands and mouths. But Chanyeøl was nothing if not over-confident. Especially when drunk. </p>
<p>“Hmm. Get off me, then.” Baekhyun’s hands pressed against Chanyeøl’s shoulders, forcing him to roll over. “I’m going to get a glass of water. When I come back, I expect you ready.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl remembered getting his trousers off, but not Baekhyun returning. He woke up with a pounding headache, feeling like he was going to throw up and Baekhyun awake in bed beside him. Seeing his pitiful face, he smugly offered the glass of water, and Chanyeøl vowed never to let Sehun goad him into drinking so much again. </p>
<p>A soft whimper brought Chanyeøl out of his thoughts and he looked down at Baekhyun. Through the darkness, he could see his eyes were closed and mouth open slightly, but his face was tense. A sharp inhale and his body stiffened, all the muscles in his body tensing up.  </p>
<p><em> I’m here with Baekhyun, </em> he told himself. Not Chanyeol. Baekhyun wanted <em>him </em>there when he was most vulnerable. So why wasn’t that enough for him? Why did dark thoughts slip into his mind like ravenous eels, whispering that Baekhyun and Chanyeol probably shared this once. It once was Chanyeol who Baekhyun huddled against in the small bed on cold nights, as nightmares plagued him. </p>
<p>Maybe they had fought and Baekhyun kicked him out. Maybe Baekhyun was angry with Chanyeol over something and this was all revenge. Chanyeøl was the one person who would hurt Chanyeol the most; his enemy, his clone, the <em>next best thing.  </em></p>
<p>The second choice. </p>
<p>Baekhyun jerked violently, a strangled shout ripped from his throat. His body froze against Chanyeøl for several long seconds, and Chanyeøl didn’t move, not wanting to scare him as he orientated himself. Finally, Baekhyun let out a long exhale. </p>
<p>“Fuck…” Isn't wasn’t even a whisper as Baekhyun pressed his hand over his face. </p>
<p>“... Are you okay?” Chanyeøl asked, hesitantly. </p>
<p>“Mmm. I’m fine. Just cold.” He lowered the hand from his face, snaking it around Chanyeøl’s waist and exhaled deeply again. “Warm me up.” </p>
<p>“I’m not your hot water bottle,” Chanyeøl grumbled, wrapping his arms around him.  </p>
<p>“Chanyeol does it for me,” Baekhyun mumbled, and the mere mention of the name sent violent anger through Chanyeøl’s body. “He warms himself up and I can cuddle him.” </p>
<p>“Well, why the fuck are you with me then?” Chanyeøl snapped. The kindle that had been building inside of him sparked alight from Baekhyun’s words. “Go climb into his bed, if that’s what you want. Hell, why don’t you fuck him too, while you’re there.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun sat up abruptly, and Chanyeøl immediately found himself missing his body pressed against him. “Are you serious.” It wasn’t a question.</p>
<p>Chanyeøl swallowed. “What, you’ve never fucked him before? The way he acts around you, you seem like you’ve done a lot more than just sleep in the same bed together.” </p>
<p>“I’m not in bed with Chanyeol, I’m in bed with you,” Baekhyun said slowly, his teeth gritted. “But if you’re going to behave like this, then you can get out, too.” </p>
<p>His response pissed Chanyeøl off even more. He didn’t deny it. He didn’t assure Chanyeøl he was wrong. What the fuck, they <em>have</em> slept together. Why the fuck was he doing there, then? </p>
<p>“Fuck off.” Chanyeøl pushed Baekhyun away and climbed out of bed.</p>
<p>“Chanyeøl-” </p>
<p>“Get fucked, I don’t want to hear it. Go fucking complain to <em>him,</em> I’m sure he’ll comfort you.” </p>
<p>“What is the matter with you?” Baekhyun snapped as Chanyeøl pulled his clothes on. “Why are you acting like this?”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl let out a biting laugh. “Oh, I’m sorry, would you rather I lick your fucking boots instead?” He gave him a mocking bow. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun. Please let me kiss your arse and fawn over you since you like it so much.” </p>
<p>The appalled expression on Baekhyun’s face hurt. Fuck it. Chanyeøl left the room before Baekhyun could say anything more. </p>
<p>Storming off the base scared a good decade off the sleepy guards unlucky enough to work the night shift, but Chanyeøl didn’t care. The guards hurriedly pulled open the gates for him, metal chains clinking together so badly as they trembled it sounded like they were calling a dog for its dinner. Tendrils of flames curled around him as he blindly stomped down the cracked road, a warning of how badly his control was slipping.  </p>
<p>The sky was almost as dark as the trees looming over him as he got further away from EXO’s base, but his anger didn’t dwindle. Flames flickered and his skin felt so, so hot, and Chanyeøl let out a loud yell. He wanted to set the entire forest alight and let everything burn, but that would just put a bright, smoking arrow above his head for EXO. Instead, he pushed his anger into his legs and began running, and didn’t stop until his muscles ached and the air he gasped in was like needles stabbing his lungs. Drawing a small fire in his hand, Chanyeøl looked around. </p>
<p>The flickering flames made the shadows move on the trees around him, becoming darker against the faint light. Panting, Chanyeøl turned back and couldn’t see EXO’s base glowing in the distance, a beacon of hope and bullshit. He was finally away from them… Good. He was better without them. Chanyeol would be fucking happy, he had Baekhyun all to himself, again. </p>
<p>“Chanyeøl?”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl did <em>not </em>jump. Spinning around, he found Jongin standing not far behind him, squinting as he held his hand up to shield his face from the bright flames. He wore a large jacket over his clothes, and his breath puffed out in front of him like white clouds. </p>
<p>“What are you doing out here?” Jongin asked. “You scared the guards.”  </p>
<p><em>What the fuck. </em>“I wanted to go for a walk.”  </p>
<p>“It’s the middle of the night. You couldn’t have waited until morning?” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl’s mouth twisted and he let out an annoyed huff. EXO were always sticking their noses in where it wasn’t invited. Was privacy a foreign concept to them? “I’m angry and I want to be alone.”</p>
<p>Jongin’s head tilted to the side slightly. “Can I come with you?” </p>
<p>Apparently it fucking was. </p>
<p>“Fine.” </p>
<p>Jongin smiled and hurried over to his side, his hair turning a murky, swamp green when he got close to Chanyeøl’s warm flame. He didn’t say anything more as Chanyeøl began walking down the road, keeping up with his fast pace. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl was on edge as he waited for Jongin to speak; to ask why Chanyeøl was actually out there. But the only time Jongin opened his mouth was to quietly yawn, and Chanyeøl slowly began to relax. Leaves rustled around them faintly, barely heard over their footsteps. The air smelled like damp moss and pine, far different from the overpowering scents on EXO’s base; mixtures of hay, animal faeces, and baked bread and vegetables. </p>
<p>Time passed and Chanyeøl began to see outlines beyond the flickering flames. The silhouettes of the trees became more distinct, and the sky began to turn a murky orange. </p>
<p>“It’s twenty to six,” Jongin said, looking at the glowing numbers on his watch. “The cooks would be finishing up with breakfast.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl’s stomach grumbled at the mention of food, loud enough for Jongin to hear. Laughing, Jongin said, “want to go back?”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl jerked his head in something of affirmation and Jongin touched his shoulder. He lurched forward as the trees warped around them, giving way to a brilliant white light that consumed everything. Then, his vision sharpened, and Chanyeøl found himself standing back in EXO’s base, not far from the mess hall. </p>
<p>“You mean I have to walk to the buffet?” Chanyeøl scoffed, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the bright fluorescents lights shining down from the ceiling. </p>
<p>“I would hate to have accidentally landed on someone trying to get breakfast,” Jongin replied, his eyes crinkling with laughter. “It’s not the best way to start a day.” </p>
<p>“That’s their problem, not yours.” </p>
<p>A few people were awake, but most of the food was freshly cooked and untouched. Helping himself to boiled eggs and slices of fresh bread with butter, Chanyeøl then sat down at one of the far tables near the corner. Jongin shadowed him, yawning as he sat down with his own plate of toast and jam. </p>
<p>As they ate breakfast, Jongin kept yawning, his mouth wide and barely stifling it with his hand, until Chanyeøl finally rolled his eyes and said, “go to sleep if you’re tired.”</p>
<p>“It’s morning now,” Jongin protested, looking at his half-eaten slice of toast with red jam like it was paining him to finish. “Sehun’s going out today, so I can’t sleep while he’s gone.”  </p>
<p>“That’s a load of shit. One person leaving doesn’t mean you can’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“I need to be on standby while others go off base,” Jongin said. “I’m the first response if anything happens, so I can’t be asleep.”    </p>
<p>Chanyeøl sighed. EXO were so stupid sometimes. Dropping his bread on the plate, Chanyeøl barked, “get up.” </p>
<p>That seemed to jolt some life back into Jongin. “Wha’?” He exclaimed as Chanyeøl grabbed his elbow and dragged him up to his feet. </p>
<p>“You’re getting some sleep,” Chanyeøl told him. “Or else you’ll be yawning and complaining all day, and I don’t fucking want to listen to it. If Sehun gets stuck up a tree and you need to rescue him, someone will wake you up.”  </p>
<p>No further protests came from Jongin as Chanyeøl frog-marched them from the cafeteria, still holding onto his arm tightly. Chanyeøl didn't know exactly which room was Jongin’s, only that it was somewhere near Baekhyun’s, so he directed Jongin in that direction.  </p>
<p>“This one,” Jongin pointed out one of the cell with teddy-bear fabric draped behind the bars. </p>
<p>In hindsight, Chanyeøl had his warning. Entering the room, he was met with the gaze of hundreds of beady plastic eyes staring back at him. They were <em>everywhere. </em>Teddy-bears on the bed, piles on the dresser, even in the corner slouched a gigantic bear large enough to use a beanbag. Chanyeøl tried to control his expression as he looked around. It’s fine. He wouldn’t judge. </p>
<p>“Every time someone finds a bear, they bring it back,” Jongin said sheepishly, as it would explain how his room looked like a freakish bear cult. “It started as a joke, but I’ve grown fond of them.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl hummed wordlessly. He. Wouldn’t. Judge. </p>
<p>Jongin changed into tartan pyjamas (something brown was embroidered on the pocket and Chanyeøl didn’t want to look closely to confirm if it, too, was a fucking bear) and carefully climbed into bed. Nestled deep in the pile of fluffy animals, his head poked out like a prize in a claw machine. </p>
<p>“Get some sleep,” Chanyeøl told him, turning to leave.  </p>
<p>“I will,” Jongin promised. “But are you feeling better?” </p>
<p>“About what?” Chanyeøl glanced back.  </p>
<p>“What made you so upset before. Did you and Baekhyun have a fight?” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl grimaced. “Something like that,” he mumbled. </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl’s mouth twisted even more. Of course he fucking didn’t. He was standing in Jongin’s creepy bear room, half with uneven eyes staring in different directions, and the other half looked like they would start moving in the middle of the night. </p>
<p>“I’m pissed off at him,” Chanyeøl said. </p>
<p>“Baekhyun?”</p>
<p>“No. Yes, him too.” Chanyeøl sighed, frustrated. “It’s Chanyeol. He’s always… <em>there.</em> And Baekhyun won’t do a thing about it. I know I’m not… I know I’m not fucking perfect but how am I supposed to compare when <em>he’s </em>around. I’m not going to be some second fucking pick.” </p>
<p>Jongin frowned. “Have you told Baekhyun this is how you feel?”  </p>
<p>“Of course not.” </p>
<p>“You should. Baekhyun cares for you,” Jongin said. “He wouldn’t have brought you here and fought so hard for you if he didn’t. But if you don’t feel like he’s shown you enough love, then you need to let him know.” </p>
<p>Wow, way to make him feel like an asshole. </p>
<p>“He… has done,” Chanyeøl said, awkwardly. “But when Chanyeol’s around I don’t… <em> He’s </em>the one I have the problem with.” </p>
<p>“Chanyeol loves Baekhyun too, and he doesn’t want him to get hurt. Instead of antagonising him, you should be trying to get on his good side. Prove to Chanyeol that you are good enough.” </p>
<p>Good enough for Baekhyun? It would take him a lifetime and then some. </p>
<p>When Chanyeøl left Jongin’s room, he stared across at the cell blocked out by space fabric. It was still early, Baekhyun was probably still in bed. Fuck it. Chanyeøl walked over to the cell. Raising his hand to push the fabric aside, Chanyeøl stopped, hearing voices from the other side, the fabric doing nothing to muffle them. </p>
<p>“... Probably halfway back to Red Force by now,” he heard Chanyeol spit lies. </p>
<p>“No, he’s not,” Baekhyun replied, sounding frustrated. “Will you drop that already? It’s not like that.” </p>
<p>“Why do you keep giving him passes?” Chanyeol was just as irritated. “When are you going to realise you’re wrong about him? He is <em>not </em>a good person, Baekhyun. He doesn’t deserve to have you defending him.”</p>
<p>“What standard are you holding him to? We’re not perfect either, Chanyeol. We’ve done some pretty questionable things in the past, if you haven’t forgotten.”</p>
<p>“We were young! The mistakes we made, the lines we crossed, we have more than made up for. We are <em>nothing </em>like him, Baekhyun.” </p>
<p>“Chanyeøl needs the same opportunity to make amends! He’s <em>helping </em>us! He’s already grown so much in such a short time. He’s helping us repair the base without complaint, he’s become friends with Jongin and Sehun. You’re refusing to see he’s trying his best. It’s good enough for me, so why isn’t it for you?” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl’s ears strained as he pressed closer to the fabric. His heart was close to bursting out of his chest and throwing itself at Baekhyun’s feet where it belonged. What the fuck, he felt like he was going to cry. </p>
<p>There was a deep sigh. “What did I do to push you towards him? How did I fail you so badly that you felt you needed to… to go to <em>him?</em> I can fix this, whatever I did, I can be better.”  </p>
<p>“Chanyeol, you didn’t…” And Baekhyun’s voice tapered off.  </p>
<p>Chanyeøl’s throat clamped up, the silence more terrifying to him than Jongin’s bedroom. Why did they stop talking? What was happening that he couldn’t see? Throwing the fabric aside, Chanyeøl froze. </p>
<p>One of Chanyeol’s arms was wrapped around Baekhyun, holding his body as close to his as he could, the other hand was cradling his cheek, tilting his head up as he kissed him. Baekhyun was barely dressed, with only his trousers and shirt on, his jacket crumbled on the bed, his feet bare on the cold floor. </p>
<p>“The fuck are you doing?!” Chanyeøl stormed over and yanked Baekhyun out of his arms, making him cry out in alarm and stumble back. </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t touch him like that!” Chanyeol snapped, reaching out for Baekhyun. </p>
<p>“Get fucked. <em>You </em>fucking watch how you touch him!” Chanyeøl shot back, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, partly protectively, mostly possessively. “Is this what you’re doing now? You’re so fucking desperate that you’ve got to force yourself on him, you piece of shit.” </p>
<p>Chanyeol’s face went deathly pale. “I would never, <em>never </em>do that. Don’t project yourself onto me.”</p>
<p>“Guess what, he came onto me, dumbass! Not that you would know what that’s like!”</p>
<p>“STOP!” Baekhyun yanked himself out of Chanyeøl’s arms and backed away from them both. He glared at them, irritated and wholly done with them. “I’m <em> sick </em> of this!” He exclaimed. <em> “Both </em>of you! I’m fed up with you both being angry and fighting all the time!”</p>
<p>“I’m not -”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>his </em>fault -” </p>
<p>“SHUT UP!” </p>
<p>Protests died in their throats as Baekhyun glared at them, his chest heaving. His eyes moved from one to the other, watching for them to make the slightest slip-up. Chanyeøl swallowed, not daring to move. </p>
<p>“Chanyeol.” Chanyeol blinked in surprise as Baekhyun said his name. He stared back at Baekhyun with wide eyes. “Chanyeøl isn’t a replacement for you. My feelings towards him have nothing to do with my love for you. You didn’t push me towards him, he drew me in himself. Stop thinking of him as a symbol of your failures, because he’s <em>not.”</em>  </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s eyes moved over to Chanyeøl, who flinched under his stern gaze. “Chanyeøl, I <em>won’t </em>leave you. I’m not going to simply give up on you and kick you away. You <em>will </em>stay with EXO, regardless of what you, and some other people, may think.” </p>
<p>The last bit was directed to Chanyeol. </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about what happened last?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeøl tried playing off a grimace as a scowl.</p>
<p>“No.” He was so fucking immature. Chanyeol was right, he didn’t deserve Baekhyun. </p>
<p>One of Baekhyun’s eyebrows rose, unimpressed, and he put his hands on his hips. “Chanyeol and I have had sex before,” he said bluntly. “Is that a problem?” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl baulked. “Yes, it’s a fucking problem!” </p>
<p>“Why? I’ve never asked about your past because it doesn’t matter to me. I don’t care if you’ve slept with ĖXØ or Red Force’s nurses, or… I don’t know, scavengers.”   </p>
<p>By the time Baekhyun finished his sentence, Chanyeøl didn’t know which suggestion he was more disgusted by. “What the hell, that’s fucking nasty and you know it.”  </p>
<p>“I really could do without the image of him having sex, thank you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said bitterly, his expression matching how Chanyeøl felt. </p>
<p>“The weirdest shit comes out of his mouth, I swear,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Don’t I know it. He sees the line of what’s appropriate and leaps over it.”  </p>
<p>Baekhyun clapped his hands loudly. “Hey! We’re trying to air things out right now. Chanyeøl, what is your issue with me having slept with Chanyeol?” </p>
<p>“Talking about our sex lives is not going to help <em> ‘air things out’,” </em> Chanyeol said and Chanyeøl nodded rapidly in agreement. </p>
<p>“How would you like it if I started comparing you to Baëkhyun?” Chanyeøl said. “‘Oh, Baekhyun, you’re so fucking wonderful, but Baëkhyun does <em>this </em>better.’”</p>
<p>Baekhyun gaped at Chanyeøl like a stunned goldfish. “But I don’t compare you to Chanyeol. If this was over me asking you to warm me up, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -”</p>
<p>“My whole damned existence is because of him,” Chanyeøl spoke over Baekhyun, pointing to Chanyeol. “It’s always I’m the<em> ‘copy’ </em>of him or the <em>‘evil version’.</em> Whatever it is, there’s always a fucking comparison. So how the fuck am I supposed to feel knowing you’ve fucked around with him, too? It’s just one more thing he’s beaten me to, just another thing I can’t separate myself from him.”  </p>
<p>When Chanyeøl finished Baekhyun’s expression shifted and eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?” He said, lowly. “‘One more thing he’s <em>beaten </em>you to?’ I’m not a competition prize for you to win! I swear to god, if you say you’re not attracted to me anymore because you’ve learned I’ve had sex before you, I’ll kick you off this base myself.” </p>
<p>“No, that’s not- for fuck’s sake.” Chanyeøl’s face burned as he panicked. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s like… Shit.” And that was why Chanyeøl hated talking about his feelings. He had dug himself a hole and filled it with dog shit, too. </p>
<p>“I understand what he’s saying,” Chanyeol suddenly spoke up,</p>
<p>“What?” Baekhyun and Chanyeøl were equally surprised. </p>
<p>“I feel the same way, sort of.” He was staring at the ground, his hands shoved in his pockets. “Maybe you don’t get it because you haven’t been this close to Baëkhyun to understand, but Chanyeøl isn’t just another person, he’s… it’s like he’s me. Everything he does, it’s like I’m seeing myself do it. When ĖXØ attacked, they weren’t faceless enemies for us to defeat, they <em>were </em>us. As they levelled cities, as millions of people died, it was like we did it.”</p>
<p>“I get that-” </p>
<p>“And now seeing him with you,” Chanyeol spoke over Baekhyun, “I feel like I’m seeing myself, but I’m not. So I’m left wondering why isn’t it me? Why did you pick him when I’m already here?”</p>
<p>Never had Chanyeøl felt such solidarity with another, and he didn’t know how to handle this sudden kinship with Chanyeol of all people. He nodded and said, “exactly. Why are you even bothering to mess around with me? I barely know you, yet you expect me to come in and compete with him?” </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s lips turned down and his head dropped. Shuffling over to the bed, he sat on the edge, cradling his head in his hands. No-one said anything for a long moment, and Chanyeøl jolted with sudden realisation as Baekhyun’s shoulders quivered. Chanyeol must have noticed at the same time for both of them rushed over to the bed, clambering to sit either side of Baekhyun. </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t cry,” Chanyeol said softly, petting Baekhyun’s hair like he was a dog. His other hand rested on Baekhyun’s thigh and Chanyeøl quickly placed his own hand on Baekhyun’s other leg. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to put either of you in this situation,” Baekhyun said, hollowly. </p>
<p>“We know,” Chanyeol said. He kept stroking Baekhyun’s hair, looking down at him with a stupidly tender expression. “This is our own issue to work out, you didn’t do anything wrong.” </p>
<p>It was a testament to Chanyeøl’s control that the entire room wasn’t set alight with what followed. Chanyeol gently tilted Baekhyun’s head up to look at him, the expression on his face grew even softer as his lips curled into a smile. Then he leaned in and kissed him. </p>
<p>Seething, Chanyeøl counted five impossibly long seconds before they slowly parted. Then he grabbed Baekhyun’s head forcing him to face him, instead. </p>
<p>“Mmph!” A muffled sound came from Baekhyun as Chanyeøl kissed him heatedly, with full intentions of washing away all thoughts Baekhyun had of Chanyeol and the meagre kiss they just shared. </p>
<p>And Baekhyun responded beautifully to him; he bonelessly sank into the kiss, opening his mouth for Chanyeøl as he pressed his tongue against his lips. Tightening his fist of Baekhyun’s hair earned him a sweet moan in his mouth and Chanyeøl practically crooned in delight. Ego thoroughly stroked, he pulled back. </p>
<p>A satisfied smirk grew when he saw the dazed look on Baekhyun’s face. His cheeks had flushed and lips were glossy. Chanyeøl’s smirk became toothy when he glanced up and saw Chanyeol glaring daggers at him.     </p>
<p><em> That’s right, </em> he thought viciously. <em> Get fucked, Baekhyun’s mine.  </em></p>
<p>Chanyeol didn’t get that memo, though. With far rougher hands than before, he yanked on Baekhyun’s collar, dragging him back to him. Grabbing his jaw, he pressed his mouth against Baekhyun’s with the same amount of passion as Chanyeøl had. </p>
<p>Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol ravished his mouth, one hand grabbing Chanyeol’s knee for balance, the other flailing blindly in the air. Chanyeøl caught it and Baekhyun’s nails dug in, clinging onto him for support. Another muffled sound came from Baekhyun’s throat and Chanyeøl’s body began feeling hot. </p>
<p>His free hand found its way back to Baekhyun’s thigh, rubbing the top of his leg before dipping in to caress his inner thigh. A startled, shaky whimper slipped past Baekhyun’s lips, sending another hot rush through Chanyeøl’s body. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl felt feverish. His heart was beating rapidly, his skin hot beneath his clothes and his breath came out like he had been running in the middle of the night, again. He pulled his hand free from Baekhyun’s, who desperately clawed back for him. Pulling his mouth away from Chanyeol, Baekhyun turned to him, panic written across his face.</p>
<p>“Chan-” </p>
<p>His name ended in a squeak as Chanyeøl lifted Baekhyun’s legs up, pulling them up onto the bed. Chanyeol stopped Baekhyun from falling by catching his shoulders as Chanyeøl held his legs apart, kneeling between them like he damn well belonged there. </p>
<p>“W-wait,” Baekhyun gasped, but Chanyeol’s mouth returned to his, smothering his protests. The needy whine went straight to Chanyeøl’s dick, and he slipped one hand underneath Baekhyun’s shirt, the other still rubbing his thigh. </p>
<p>Cupping Baekhyun’s crotch, Chanyeøl definitely was claiming responsibility for the hardness he felt. Rubbing through the denim earned him a rough jerk of his hips, as he bucked up into Chanyeøl’s touch. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Baekhyun said again, his voice and body trembling. “What are we doing? Are we really doing this?” </p>
<p><em> “We </em>are,” Chanyeøl said, referring to himself and Baekhyun. He started unbuttoning Baekhyun’s jeans, glaring up at Chanyeol. “You can get the fuck out.” </p>
<p>“What?! Who put you in charge of this?” Chanyeol snapped back. “I’m not leaving until Baekhyun tells me to.”</p>
<p>“Well, <em>I’m </em>fucking telling you to!” </p>
<p>“Are you deaf or something? I just said-” </p>
<p>“Oh my god, I hate you both,” Baekhyun groaned, raising a shaky hand to his face. “I’m going to kick you both out if you don’t stop fighting for two seconds. You can get blue-balled for all I care.” </p>
<p>That made Chanyeol snort. Pulling Baekhyun’s hand away from his face, he leaned down and put his mouth to his ear. “I call bullshit. There’s no way you’d turn this down. Look at how worked up you are, already.” </p>
<p>To prove his point (what the fuck, why was he helping him) Chanyeøl palmed his erection again and Baekhyun bit his lip. </p>
<p>“Tell me, Baekhyunnie, when was the last time you had two people fawning over you like this?” Chanyeol continued, his voice like warm chocolate. “You’ve been loving the attention, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>“N-no.” Baekhyun’s denial was weaker than Chanyeøl's tolerance for alcohol.</p>
<p>“And that’s why,” Chanyeol’s eyes darted up and met Chanyeøl’s, “you haven’t been pushing me away. You brought Chanyeøl here but didn’t ever tell me to back off. You’ve been wanting this.” </p>
<p>“I… that’s because I love you,” Baekhyun said weakly. “I didn’t want you to stop being yourself with me. I didn’t want our friendship to suffer.”  </p>
<p>Chanyeol hummed, considering what he said. “I love you, too.” He tilted Baekhyun’s face over and kissed him, again.   </p>
<p>Chanyeøl watched, appalled. “The fuck kind of friends kiss each other.” If Jongin even <em>looked </em>at him like the way Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, he was going to punch him a new face. </p>
<p>They parted and Chanyeol’s jaw was clenched. “Oh, please educate us on how ĖXØ behave.” </p>
<p>“They’re not my friends,” Chanyeøl snapped back. “None of them were.” </p>
<p>The mood was shifting. Chanyeøl could feel it as Baekhyun and Chanyeol stared at him. There was no fucking way Chanyeøl was going to let another opportunity slip by again. He roughly tugged open Baekhyun’s jeans and dragged the zipper down. </p>
<p>Baekhyun yelped as Chanyeøl’s hand dove into his pants, scrambling to grab it as it wrapped around his dick. His fingers barely touched Chanyeøl’s arm when Chanyeol caught his wrists, pulling them away.</p>
<p>Chanyeøl watched as Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s arms out. With his face flushed beneath his blonde hair, his arms pinned helplessly, he looked like a gorgeous butterfly. That Chanyeøl wanted to fuck. Fuck it, he wasn’t a poet.  </p>
<p>“You some kind of exhibitionist?” Chanyeøl asked, feeling how hard Baekhyun was. His cock was burning hot, already hard and straining against the stiff fabric and Chanyeøl’s hand. Chanyeøl was a healthy man with what he considered a healthy sex drive, and he wasn’t close to being as worked up as Baekhyun was. </p>
<p>“As I said before, he likes attention,” Chanyeol said, making Chanyeøl roll his eyes. “He’s not as clingy as he used to be, but Baekhyunnie still wants to be loved and cherished.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” </p>
<p>Goddammit, they had started up again with the sappy shit, again. Despite the position he had Baekhyun in, Chanyeol began kissing him tenderly and Chanyeøl scoffed. He didn’t do vomit-inducing romance.</p>
<p>“Whoa!” Baekhyun exclaimed as Chanyeøl pulled his jeans completely off, followed by his underwear. </p>
<p>“Should we take your shirt off, too?” Chanyeol murmured to Baekhyun. With finesse Chanyeøl didn’t have, Chanyeol loosened his grip on Baekhyun’s wrists, trailing his hands slowly down to his torso. Catching the hem of his shirt, he pulled it up as Baekhyun obediently raised his arms over his head. </p>
<p><em> So fucking pretty, </em>was the only thought in Chanyeøl’s head looking at Baekhyun laid out naked before him, his cock hard and hair tousled. Chanyeøl pressed their mouths together and Baekhyun kissed him back just as eagerly. </p>
<p>Their mouths moved together hungrily, lips parting and Chanyeøl dragged his tongue against Baekhyun’s, tasting his mouth. Baekhyun squirmed, and Chanyeøl swallowed an ineligible groan that came from him. Shifting his knees out, Chanyeøl pressed his body against Baekhyun’s.</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s thighs parted even more and he raised his legs to cradle Chanyeøl’s hips. His body squirmed beneath him, and Chanyeøl rocked down, breathless as he felt Baekhyun’s hardness against his hip. <em> Yes, </em>he finally had Baekhyun where he wanted; beneath him, naked and needy. </p>
<p>More than a little excited, Chanyeøl raised his hand to touch Baekhyun’s face, only for it to brush against the firm stomach of another body. Oh. <em>He </em>was still there. How could he forget, Chanyeøl scoffed at himself. Baekhyun had slid down, his head resting almost in Chanyeol’s lap, who couldn’t keep his damn hands to himself, running them over Baekhyun’s biceps and shoulders.  </p>
<p>Not sparing him even a glance, Chanyeøl punched Chanyeol’s stomach causing him to double over, expelling a deep grunt from his lungs. Chanyeøl kept kissing Baekhyun, pettily trying to pretend he wasn’t there.</p>
<p>But like a startled skunk, Chanyeol couldn’t be ignored. The kiss broke as Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun up, forcing him to sit up with his legs still wrapped around Chanyeøl’s hips. “Up on your knees,” Chanyeol instructed Baekhyun, his deep voice alarmingly even. </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s head rose to Chanyeøl’s height, nervously licking his lips as he met his gaze. Then Chanyeøl’s eyes slid across to Chanyeol’s behind him. A small smirk crept across his mouth and before Chanyeøl could question why, Baekhyun let out a loud moan. </p>
<p>“Shhh, you don’t want everyone to hear us, do you?” Chanyeol murmured in Baekhyun’s ear. One arm snaked around Baekhyun’s waist, holding him up tightly, the other moving as he fisted Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun’s eyes flitted closed, biting his lip to contain the noises wanting to escape his mouth. Chanyeol’s eyes remained open, watching Chanyeøl. </p>
<p>Oh. Oh, that <em>asshole</em><em>.</em> Chanyeol’s smirk grew. </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s head leaned back on Chanyeol’s shoulder, exposing the long line of pale skin to Chanyeøl. Not wasting another second, Chanyeøl ducked his head, latching his mouth onto his neck, sucking roughly. Baekhyun keened, his back arching. </p>
<p>“You’re not very good at keeping him quiet,” Chanyeol said. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl scowled and kissed Baekhyun’s swollen lips. Baekhyun panted into his mouth, barely responding as Chanyeøl thoroughly kissed him. His breath started coming out in sharp, whining gasps that Chanyeøl’s mouth wasn’t able to stifle. </p>
<p>“Still not working. Maybe you should try something else.”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl pulled back, meeting Chanyeol’s cocky gaze over Baekhyun’s shoulder. The hand he had wrapped around Baekhyun’s erection slowed down, just enough to keep him hard and squirming in his arms, but not enough to send him over the edge.</p>
<p>Chanyeøl narrowed his eyes at him. What was he suggesting? He looked down at Baekhyun, who had cracked open his eyes. </p>
<p>“W-well, I’m sorry. I’m a little overwhelmed by the situation right now,” Baekhyun complained. He bucked his hips up into Chanyeol’s fist, whining as the arm wrapped around him tightened. </p>
<p>“But that doesn’t solve our problem, does it?” </p>
<p>They were both staring at Chanyeøl. “Maybe we need something else to gag him with,” he suggested. He knew he had hit the bullseye when Chanyeol grinned and Baekhyun whined. </p>
<p>“There we go. Finally you’ve come up with a good idea,” Chanyeol said, making Chanyeøl’s hackles rise. “What should we gag him with? A sock? A fist?” </p>
<p>“My dick,” Chanyeøl answered seethingly. </p>
<p>Chanyeol didn’t seem at all shocked by his sensible suggestion. If anything, Chanyeøl had played right into his plans. Letting go of Baekhyun’s cock, he wiped a trail of pre-come off his palm on his hip. “Be my guest.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun lurched forward catching Chanyeøl’s shoulders to support himself as Chanyeol let go of his waist. </p>
<p>“Don’t get too carried away,” Chanyeol said, slapping Baekhyun’s arse as he climbed off the bed. “I’ll get lube.” </p>
<p>As Chanyeol moved away to rummage around the room, Baekhyun leaned in closer to Chanyeøl. “Is this okay?” He asked quietly. He was clinging tightly on Chanyeøl, his face still flushed and eyelids drooping, but there was a sharpness shining through his arousal. “We can stop if you don’t like this. Don’t worry about Chanyeol, he’ll understand. This won’t happen again.”  </p>
<p>“Fuck no, we’re not stopping. I’m going to fuck you and that’s that.”</p>
<p>A cheeky grin broke out on Baekhyun’s face. “I’m looking forward to it.”  </p>
<p>Silencing the light chuckles coming from Baekhyun, Chanyeøl kissed him again. He gripped Baekhyun’s hips and dipped down to squeeze his arse. </p>
<p>“Do you want to get undressed, too?” Baekhyun asked huskily when they pulled apart, reaching for his trousers. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl nodded, remaining still as Baekhyun began working his clothes off. His hair became messy as the tight turtleneck squeezed over his head, before being thrown to the floor. The rest of his clothes followed, and Chanyeøl was as naked as Baekhyun, kneeling on the bed with him as they kissed again.</p>
<p>“Catch.” </p>
<p>It was barely enough warning as the bottle of lube was thrown at his head. With the reflexes far superior than who threw it, Chanyeøl caught it with one hand. Chanyeol grunted, maybe impressed but most likely disappointed, and climbed back on the bed behind Baekhyun. </p>
<p>He shamelessly looked over Chanyeøl’s naked body, his expression akin to seeing something vomited up in the goats’ pen. “I’m bigger.”</p>
<p>“The fuck you are! Our dicks are the same size!” </p>
<p>“How do you know? You haven’t even seen mine yet.”</p>
<p>“If two people in this room were going to have dicks the same size, it’s going to be me and you, dumb-ass,” Chanyeøl seethed. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Baekhyun cut in, offended. “My dick’s a good size. It’s proportioned.” </p>
<p>“It’s a perfect size,” the spineless suck-up cooed at him. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Chanyeøl agreed. “It's a really nice dick.” He was so fucking whipped. </p>
<p>Baekhyun squinted at Chanyeøl, who became worried he didn’t believe him. Then he said,  “lie back for me.”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl stretched out on the bed with his elbows propping him up. Baekhyun leaned over him, an almost hungry smile pulling on his lips as he stared down at him intensely. He placed his lips on Chanyeøl, slowly kissing his jaw, his collarbone, chest, navel…</p>
<p>Chanyeøl let out a shaky exhale when Baekhyun’s hand touched his cock. He still wasn’t fully hard. His dick was interested, especially when he felt Baekhyun’s warm breath on his thigh, but it was awkward as fuck lying there, a pink-haired giant looming over him, watching him out of the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>Clenching his eyes shut, Chanyeøl felt a wet tongue touch the tip of his cock, swirling around the head. Baekhyun’s hand gently tugged on him, taking more into his mouth. He wetly sucked, the hand moving down the shaft becoming slick with his saliva as he worked over his cock. It felt good - it felt really fucking <em>good - </em> but his dick wasn’t getting any harder. Forcing his eyes open, Chanyeøl looked at Baekhyun’s head between his thighs. A perfect image that he had more than a few daydreams about. So what the fuck was wrong with him?! </p>
<p>“Having trouble?” Chanyeol snarked. “I think some of the older men have pills for that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need fucking pills, I need you to shut the fuck up!” Chanyeøl’s cheeks burning. Of all the fucking times, <em>now </em>his dick decides to play up?! </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun sat up, his eyebrows drawn together with worry. Oh fucking wonderful, now he had Baekhyun concerned. “Do you want to stop? We can stop.” </p>
<p>“We’re not fucking stopping.” He was humiliated. He suddenly wished ĖXØ would appear and take him back to Red Force. Maybe while they were dissecting him apart they could explain why his dick wouldn’t get up. What the fuck, why was it happening when <em>he </em>was around?! </p>
<p>“We’ll try something else,” Baekhyun said. </p>
<p>“I was going to finger Baekhyun while he sucked you off, but now you’ve ruined that plan,” Chanyeol said. </p>
<p>“What, you want me to fucking apologise?” Chanyeøl snarled. </p>
<p>Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a sharp glare over his shoulder. He leaned back and whispered something to him, and Chanyeøl caught the words <em> ‘stop it’. </em> When Baekhyun turned back to Chanyeøl, Chanyeol rolled his eyes.  </p>
<p>“Fine.” Chanyeol moved back to the head of the bed, leaning against the bed head comfortably. His legs stretched out, wide enough for someone to fit comfortably between them. An obvious invitation for Baekhyun because it certainly wasn’t for Chanyeøl. </p>
<p>Baekhyun crawled over to him, twisting around as he settled himself between his thighs. His back pressed against Chanyeol’s chest, his arms resting on top of Chanyeol’s as they wrapped around his torso. Chanyeol kissed his ear, then his neck. </p>
<p>“The lube’s there,” Chanyeol said, glancing up at Chanyeøl. He nodded towards the bottle lying on the bed. “Stretch Baekhyunnie out nice and slow. If you’re still having trouble getting your dick up by the time he’s ready, I’ll fuck him instead.”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl snatched at the bottle. He was going to make sure his dick was hard, if not through arousal than sheer fucking spite. He knelt between Baekhyun’s legs as Chanyeol nudged them wider. </p>
<p>“You’re perfect like this,” Chanyeol murmured in Baekhyun’s ear. “I wish I could see you all stretched out, desperately wanting to be filled.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl swallowed, his throat dry. His eyes darted over Baekhyun’s body, suddenly not sure where exactly to look. <em> Stretched out- </em> yep. He was doing that. His heart was beating far too quickly when he popped the cap open and messily poured the liquid onto his fingers, some dripping onto the bed. </p>
<p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun were kissing when Chanyeøl lowered his hand between Baekhyun’s thighs, pressing his fingers lightly over his entrance. Baekhyun jumped, breaking the kiss. “That was cold,” he said, his cheeks flushed. A grin broke out and he laughed breathlessly. </p>
<p>It was cold. Right. Chanyeøl could fix that. He quickly warmed his fingers up, hoping it would heat up the sticky liquid, too. After a few seconds, he felt the lube go warm, and his eyes darted back down, fixating on a small mole on Baekhyun’s inner thigh. </p>
<p>At Chanyeøl’s hesitance, Chanyeol spoke up. “Do you know what you’re doing?” </p>
<p>“Fuck off, of course I do,” Chanyeøl snapped back, quickly. </p>
<p><em>“Have </em>you done this before?” Baekhyun asked, cautiously. Of course he would fucking ask that. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl was pretty sure his face was alight as he shook his head jerkily. He glared at Baekhyun’s stunned face, knowing that if he saw Chanyeøl’s smirking face everything in close proximity would be reduced to ash.</p>
<p>But by some miracle, Chanyeol didn’t laugh. </p>
<p>“Are you…” Baekhyun bit his lip, then nodded. “Okay. Start slow. One finger at first, to get the feel of it.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol sniggered. “There’s never too much lube. You’ve got a whole bottle there, so use it. Don’t worry about getting the sheets dirty, it’s Baekhyun’s bed.”</p>
<p>“Hey-!” Baekhyun was cut off as Chanyeøl decided he needed to stop pussyfooting and fuck Baekhyun like he had been promising. Rubbing the lube against the puckered rim, he pressed his finger in.  </p>
<p>“There we go.” Chanyeol grinned in Baekhyun’s hair. “How does that feel?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded. “Good,” he said faintly. </p>
<p>“Just good?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. He’s doing good.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl couldn’t believe how Baekhyun felt. So tight and warm, and his breath caught when Baekhyun squeezed tight around his finger like he was trying to draw him in deeper. He was going to die when he got his dick in him. Biting his lip, he squirted more lube on his fingers, and slowly pressed another finger in. At least his dick had finally decided to join the party. </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s breathing was deep, though overall steady as Chanyeøl continued. He kept glancing up for reactions - was he doing it right? How the fuck did he know if it was right? - and saw Baekhyun had his eyes closed and was lightly gnawing on his lip.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Chanyeol said. Chanyeøl’s eyes snapped over and found him looking at him. He held up his hand, his index and middle finger extended. “Curl your fingers like this.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Baekhyun gasped, his eyes flying open as Chanyeøl copied, his hands clawing at Chanyeol’s thighs. Chanyeol laughed and Chanyeøl continued to slowly stoke inside of him, marvelling at how Baekhyun was suddenly withering beneath him. “He was doing perfectly fine, y-you can’t just teach him tha-ahhhnnn!”</p>
<p>“Keep doing it,” Chanyeol grinned at him. </p>
<p>Baekhyun was getting louder. Anyone walking passed the thin fabric would be able to hear him. Chanyeol’s grin was devious as he kept shushing him, holding his hands tightly as shudders wracked his body. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on Baekhyun’s body, his chest pink and his thighs trembling. When Baekhyun’s gasps started taking on a wet, sobbing quality, Chanyeol spoke again.</p>
<p>“Ease off. You can stretch him out with a third finger now,” he instructed Chanyeøl. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what to do,” Chanyeøl bit out weakly. He carefully curled his ring finger beside the other two, nudging against Baekhyun’s rim. </p>
<p>“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun breathed, “touch me. I need you to touch me.” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl looked down and saw how painfully flushed his cock had become. Pre-come was smeared on his stomach, oozing out with each thrust of his fingers. </p>
<p>Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow at Chanyeøl. “Keep going.” </p>
<p>“I hate you,” Baekhyun whined, as Chanyeøl complied. He keened loudly as the three fingers stretched him out, squeezing tightly around them, making Chanyeøl’s breath collapse. “You’re only acting like because Chanyeøl’s here.”</p>
<p>“Someone has to keep you under control,” Chanyeol chuckled. “You’d wreck the poor virgin if you were on your own. He’s already overwhelmed.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Chanyeøl snapped, hating that he wasn’t wrong. </p>
<p>“No, I wouldn’t. Chanyeøl’s so good for me,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeøl’s heart fluttered. </p>
<p>“You’re so good for us, too,” Chanyeol said, kissing him on the top of his head.  </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeøl, his eyes shining. “I’m ready.”  </p>
<p>He was ready. Chanyeøl nodded. He withdrew his fingers and reached again for the bottle of lube beside him. His hands shook slightly this time as he opened the cap, squirting some onto his palm. </p>
<p>“You know, if you don’t think you can do it, I can take over for you,” Chanyeol said casually, watching him coat his dick. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl flushed hot, then cold. “Get fucked. I’m going to fuck Baekhyun, not you.” </p>
<p>“Alright then,” Chanyeol laughed, unfazed. “Just remember to go slow. If you hurt him, I’ll break you.”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl didn’t doubt him. Not that he needed the threat. </p>
<p>Baekhyun grinned up at him. “You ready?” </p>
<p>“Are you?” The way Baekhyun’s grin only widened made Chanyeøl uncomfortable. Wanting to rid the look off his face (because damn it, he was going to blow his mind in half a minute when his dick was in him) Chanyeøl kissed him, snaking his hands under his arse to pull him up.  </p>
<p>Baekhyun followed his lead, hooking his legs over Chanyeøl’s waist. The lengths rubbed together, and Chanyeøl could barely focus on kissing Baekhyun properly. His breath came out harshly as he took his cock in his hand, shakily guiding it lower. Baekhyun kissed over his face, leaving sloppy marks on his mouth and jaw. </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s breath caught in his ear as the tip pressed against his rim. He felt the quivering resistance, but as he slid forward, Baekhyun’s body sinfully opened up for him. Slick walls hugged him, sending pleasure through Chanyeøl’s cock and across his body, and fuck, he was doing it, he was doingit- </p>
<p>“Oi! Be gentle with him!” Chanyeol punched his shoulder. “Don’t just ram into him!” </p>
<p>“I’ll ram into <em>you </em>if you don’t shut up!” Oh god, he couldn’t stop himself. Baekhyun had squeezed him so tightly and he was balls deep and Baekhyun felt incredible and Chanyeøl couldn’t even think straight, yet that dickhead had started talking and ruining everything. </p>
<p>“I’d bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you.” </p>
<p>“I’d rather chop my dick off than have it anywhere near you,” Chanyeøl managed through clenched teeth. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about finishing too early now, he thought bitterly. Hearing that voice was enough to stop him from spiralling.</p>
<p>Chanyeol let out a loud laugh. “Finally something we can agree on.”</p>
<p>“Chanyeøl,” Baekhyun murmured. Chanyeøl looked down and saw him staring up at him with glassy eyes. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeøl’s back, locking him in a tight hug.</p>
<p>He was trying to be careful, he really was. But as Baekhyun hiked his knees up higher, moaning as he moved, Chanyeøl couldn’t stop himself from driving back in. Baekhyun’s nails dug into his back, and he fucked him rougher, their hips slapping together loudly, letting anyone outside know they were doing.  </p>
<p>“So good, you’re doing so good,” Baekhyun gasped, and a rough moan was wrenched from Chanyeøl’s throat. “You’re amazing, fuck, you sure you haven’t done this before?” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl's throat had seized up, so he could only shake his head. Damp hair fell in his face, poking his eyes. He nearly jumped when a large hand brushed his hair back, and he looked up past Baekhyun to Chanyeol. </p>
<p>For a split second, Chanyeøl thought he was going to punch him in the face. Chanyeol was staring at him with such intensity he came to associate it with a fist to his jaw. Then he noticed how flushed his cheeks were and how shiny his lips were.  </p>
<p>“You know, it’s kind of hot watching myself fuck you, Baekhyunnie,” he said. </p>
<p>“Kind of? Your dick’s been bruising my back since we started,” Baekhyun teased. </p>
<p>Chanyeol’s laugh was breathless. “Sorry. Change positions, I really need to get out of these pants.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun pushed on Chanyeøl’s shoulders. “Let’s switch. I want to be on top.”</p>
<p>With great reluctance, Chanyeøl slowly pulled out, fighting the urge to bury himself back in the slick, tight warmth - and okay, fuck, next thrust he’ll pull out properly. Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeøl slid back into him, burying himself deep inside of him. </p>
<p>“N-not productive,” Baekhyun scolded, as Chanyeøl gave him a few more harsh thrusts. At least he groaned with disappointment when Chanyeøl did eventually pull out. “Get on your back for me, again.”</p>
<p>As soon as Chanyeøl’s head touched the pillow Baekhyun scrambled to sit on top of him. Expecting him to sink down on his cock and resume from where they had stopped, Chanyeøl let out a whimpering sound as Baekhyun rocked back, letting his dick slide between his cheeks.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so good. You’re amazing, you know that?” Baekhyun paused as a low whimper came out of Chanyeøl’s mouth. He tilted his head to the side, his lips curling. “Oh? Do you like it when I praise you?”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl’s death was going to be at his hands. Or mouth. Probably his arse, in all honesty. He shook his head in denial but given how Baekhyun’s eyes were gleaming, he didn’t believe him. He dropped his mouth down to his ear. “You’re incredible, Chanyeøl,” he murmured. “You’ve been trying your best, haven’t you? Wanting to be good for me.” </p>
<p>Fervent desire and longing burned through Chanyeøl’s body and he didn’t know how to handle it. His cock twitched and he felt pre-come leak out, smearing on Baekhyun’s arse as he rocked back. Wanting to bury himself back in his warmth, he nodded blindly, and Baekhyun’s grin widened. </p>
<p>“My perfect Chanyeøl,” Baekhyun continued, rich and warm, and Chanyeøl’s breath hitched. “You’ve done everything so well. You’ve been perfect for me. You make me so happy.”</p>
<p>There was a loud slap and Baekhyun let out a high pitched yelp. “Stop being a little shit,” Chanyeol scolded him. “I told you, you’d wreck the virgin if left alone.” </p>
<p>Seeing Chanyeol’s naked body was enough to snap Chanyeøl out of whatever daze Baekhyun had him in. Physically recoiling in disgust, his eyes then shot down. He exhaled a sigh of relief. What a dumbass, their dicks <em>were </em>the same size. </p>
<p>Feeling significantly better and with a clearer head, Chanyeøl looked over his body again. They really did have the same body. Maybe <em> - maybe - </em>Chanyeol was slightly leaner, and it made his muscles appear bigger. Chanyeøl frowned, seeing black marks on his skin that he certainly didn’t have.</p>
<p>“What are you staring at?” Chanyeol asked. “My tattoos?”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Tattoos. You can marvel at them after,” Chanyeol said, climbing behind Baekhyun and sitting heavily on his thighs. “Right now, Baekhyunnie needs to stop messing around and get back on your dick.”  </p>
<p>Both of them moaned as Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hips and forced him down. Chanyeøl bit his knuckle to suppress the sound as Baekhyun sank on his cock, not wanting to think about how good the third-hand pleasure he was getting from Chanyeol was. Because that was fucked. </p>
<p>No, it was Baekhyun who was making him feel so good. Who was moaning as he fucked himself, using Chanyeøl’s cock for his own pleasure. He just needed to ignore how Chanyeol’s hands enveloped his hips, controlling his movements and how Baekhyun kept gasping his name.</p>
<p>“Ch-Chanyeol, oh my god, stop, that’s too-” Baekhyun could barely speak as he picked up his pace. </p>
<p>“Too much? Do you want to slow down?” Chanyeol murmured in Baekhyun’s ear, who only whined in response. Chuckling, Chanyeol slowed his movements, and Baekhyun let out a shaky sigh of relief, his head fell down, damp hair hanging over his eyes. “We really are too soft on you.” </p>
<p>Though the frantic pace had lessened, it hadn’t lost intensity. Laboured breath filled Chanyeøl’s ears, overlapping with grating squeaks from the bed beneath him. Baekhyun looked incredible above him, his skin flushed and gleaming, his neck and back arched as Chanyeol held him up. Then his eyes drifted across and saw Chanyeol staring down at him. </p>
<p>“The fuck are you looking at me for?” He exclaimed, disgusted.</p>
<p>Chanyeol made a face. “It’s not like I have anywhere else to look. Why are you looking at <em>me?! </em> If Baekhyun’s not good enough for you, you’re more messed up than I thought.”</p>
<p>“He’s more than enough,” Chanyeøl seethed, and felt tight walls clench around him. “I just don’t like being distracted by your face.”</p>
<p>“I’m not taking any pleasure looking at yours either. I don’t even have something more pleasant to look at.”</p>
<p>“N-no fighting,” Baekhyun whined, struggling to piece words together. </p>
<p>They glared at each other over Baekhyun's shoulder. “Close your eyes,” Chanyeøl ordered. </p>
<p>Chanyeol rolled them at first, but he actually complied. Eyes shutting, he dropped his head into Baekhyun’s neck. “God, you’re so hot like this,” Chanyeol breathed, kissing Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I really want to fuck you.”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl jerked as he felt his cock bump against his own as it slid in and out of Baekhyun’s hole. </p>
<p>“What do you think,” Chanyeol murmured in Baekhyun’s ear. He rocked forward again, the tip of his cock rubbing against the stretched out rim. “Can you take us both?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s cheeks turned a furious red and his eyes went wide. “I’d die,” he said shakily. </p>
<p>“So is that a yes?” Chanyeol chuckled. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl couldn't believe his eyes when Baekhyun nodded. Maybe he meant to shake his head to say no, but because his dick was so amazing he couldn’t think properly.</p>
<p>“Yes.”  </p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>“God, I love you,” Chanyeol said, fumbling for the lube Chanyeøl had discarded. </p>
<p>Chanyeøl flinched again when he felt Chanyeol’s finger press against his cock. Revulsion curdled his gut as he felt the slick finger rub against him, stretching Baekhyun out even further. Another finger squeezed inside, stroking along the length of his cock, and searing pleasure shot through Chanyeøl’s body. </p>
<p>His breath was coming out in harsh pants when he felt his cock against his own. His skin was burning and another jolt of pleasure coursed through him as he felt Chanyeol line himself up against Baekhyun’s rim, their dicks pressed tightly together, and then the painfully tight squeeze as Baekhyun sank down -</p>
<p>Chanyeøl was vaguely aware he was hyperventilating. It was too much. His vision swam, blurred colours of cream and pink, and Baekhyun was so fucking tight around him as he slowly inched down his cock. Then a wave of nausea hit him as he realised it wasn’t just Baekhyun he could feel, it was Chanyeol, too. </p>
<p>Feeling his cock rub against his own sent a violent reaction through Chanyeøl. He jerked up, wanting to push him away, which only resulted in him ramming into Baekhyun. A split second later, Baekhyun was lying flat on his chest sobbing, and Chanyeol’s forearm was digging painfully into his neck. </p>
<p>“Calm down,” Chanyeol snarled at him.</p>
<p>How the fuck was he supposed to calm down?! Chanyeøl felt trapped. Panic spread through him like wildfire, and he jerked again, wanting to dislodge them both. Then Chanyeol’s arm moved off his neck, and he grabbed his shoulder instead. </p>
<p>“Calm the fuck down,” he barked, fingers digging into his skin with bruising force. </p>
<p>Somehow, through the dizzying panic, he began to regain himself. Chanyeol’s hand felt like an anchor, keeping him grounded as his body wanted to flee. The burning heat flickering beneath his skin simmered down and he was able to focus on where he was. Naked and sprawled on his back in Baekhyun’s bed, with his heavy weight upon him, still sobbing as he spasmed around his <em>- </em> <em> their - </em>cocks. </p>
<p>Guilt hit him like debris caught in a tornado. “Hey,” he whispered, his voice croaky. “I… I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun slowly leaned up and Chanyeøl saw the tears smeared on his cheeks. He hastily wiped his face, giving him a watery smile. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”</p>
<p>He clearly wasn’t fucking okay. Chanyeøl had hurt him. He had trusted him and Chanyeøl had panicked like a fucking brainless animal. </p>
<p>His inner turmoil must have shown on his face because Baekhyun kissed him gently. “I’m okay,” he repeated, firmly. “It’s not your fault. You’ve done so good; you were so strong, but it’s our fault we pushed you too much. We’ll stop, now.” </p>
<p>“No,” Chanyeøl said, reaching for Baekhyun, “we’re not stopping.” Hearing Baekhyun say it wasn’t his fault eased the pain in his chest, but he still had to make it up to him. Baekhyun wanted this, and Chanyeøl was going to make sure he got it. </p>
<p>“Don’t be stupid,” Chanyeol said. “Don’t act tough when you’re not. You just had a panic attack.” </p>
<p>Bristling, Chanyeøl shot back, “I’m not fucking pretending,” and Chanyeol simply cocked an eyebrow at him. To Baekhyun, he said, “we’re already fucking here, aren’t we? You’ve got both our dicks in you, so take it.”  </p>
<p>Baekhyun flushed and he bit his lip, worriedly. “Please tell me if you want to stop,” he said, “at any time. Even if I’m about to come, I’ll stop for you.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol laughed. “That’s when you know Baekhyun really likes you,” he told Chanyeøl. “Putting you before an orgasm.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a pained look over his shoulder. “That makes me sound selfish,” he whined.  </p>
<p>“I’m just teasing you,” Chanyeol said, kissing him. </p>
<p>Their mouths were locked together as Chanyeol’s arms circled Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him back. Baekhyun’s thighs sat flush against Chanyeøl’s, finally bottoming out, and a guttural moan left his lips. </p>
<p>It was almost painful when he started moving. A slow drag as he carefully pulled himself off their cocks and sinking back down, testing his own limits. Chanyeøl could barely breathe as it was, but when Chanyeol began thrusting too, at a faster pace than Baekhyun was, he felt like he was going to pass out. </p>
<p>Baekhyun wrenched his mouth from Chanyeol’s, panting erratically. His entire body was trembling as Chanyeol held onto him, stopping him from collapsing forward on Chanyeøl’s chest. He looked so overwhelmed like he was about to start crying again and Chanyeøl couldn’t blame him. </p>
<p>“Oh god, I’m going to die,” Baekhyun whined. “N-no, not like that,” he said, catching Chanyeøl’s panicked expression. “In a good way. I’m dying in a good way.” </p>
<p>“You won’t,” Chanyeol said. “You’re taking us both so well. Isn’t he?” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl jolted as Chanyeol directed the question to him. “Y-yeah,” he hoarsely agreed. “So fucking well.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun moaned loudly, clenching around them causing identical groans to escape. “And you,” Baekhyun said breathlessly to Chanyeøl. “You’re doing so good. S-so good. I’m so p-proud…”</p>
<p>Chanyeøl wasn’t going to last. With Baekhyun’s sincere praise warming his chest and the tight pressure around him, rubbing against him, milking him, he was losing his mind. His pleasure spiked and he shuddered, barely holding on. He wanted everything to slow down, to try to savour it, but between Baekhyun and Chanyeol moving against him, Chanyeøl was thrown headfirst into his orgasm. </p>
<p>Spilling deep in Baekhyun, Chanyeøl groaned loudly as his senses were overloaded. His cock jerked as every last drop was squeezed from him as Chanyeol kept thrusting into Baekhyun, his length burning hot as it rubbed Chanyeøl’s sensitive one.</p>
<p>“F-fuck,” he gasped. Then he felt Baekhyun collapse onto his chest bonelessly and Chanyeøl wrapped his arms around him, needing him to ground himself. </p>
<p>The sounds Baekhyun was making were somewhere between cries and sobs as Chanyeol kept fucking him, his cock trapped between their bodies. “A-ahhh!” Baekhyun smothered his cry in Chanyeøl’s chest, and he felt wetness spread on his torso between them. </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck,” Chanyeol hissed.</p>
<p>Chanyeøl looked up at him through blurry eyes to see him pull out of Baekhyun. His hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off roughly, and then he was coming too, white lines painting Baekhyun’s back.  </p>
<p>The room was silent, save for their haggard breaths. Chanyeol slowly sank down, sitting on Chanyeøl’s knees as his chest heaved, his eyes falling closed. Baekhyun was shuddering against Chanyeøl’s, his breath damp on his skin. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, I’m ruined,” Baekhyun finally whined. “I can’t feel my legs. How am I supposed to even walk.”</p>
<p>“Don’t,” Chanyeol said, opening his eyes as he wiped sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. “We’ll carry you. Wherever you need to go.”</p>
<p>“I have work to do. Minseok will kill me.” Baekhyun jolted in Chanyeøl’s arms. “Don’t you dare tell him what happened! Just lie and say I’m sick.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol laughed as he laid down on the bed beside them but Baekhyun continued. “And I can’t believe you came on my back, I can feel it dripping down my side. Clean it up before it dirties my sheets.”</p>
<p>“I hate to break it to you, but your sheets are long past that point,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun whined, burying his face in Chanyeøl’s chest. “I’ll get you some clean sheets.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun groaned. “Give me five minutes. I just got my organs rearranged.” </p>
<p>A lazy, sated silence fell over the room as Baekhyun snuggled up in Chanyeøl’s arms, his breathing slowing as he rested. Chanyeol wiped off the mess he made on Baekhyun with the corner of the bedsheet, and then gently ran his hand over his back in soothing circles.  </p>
<p>“How are you?” Chanyeol asked, quietly.</p>
<p>Chanyeøl looked over Baekhyun’s head at him. “Fine,” he replied shortly. </p>
<p>“Good.”  </p>
<p>The silence returned. In his arms, Baekhyun twitched slightly and he let out a deep sigh. “Is… is he really okay?” Chanyeøl asked, hesitantly. </p>
<p>Chanyeol stared at him unflinchingly. “Yeah, he is. But you shouldn’t do that again,” he said. </p>
<p>“What?” Chanyeøl was already becoming defensive at Chanyeol’s accusation.</p>
<p>“Going along with something you don’t want. You’re a big boy - you can make decisions for yourself.” </p>
<p>“Yeah? And what if I had said no?” Chanyeøl felt anger build up inside of him. “Then you would have fucked Baekhyun and I would have been left to watch. And then he would have realised…” <em> He doesn't need me.  </em></p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.” </p>
<p>“What?!” </p>
<p>“If your take away from this entire experience is that Baekhyun is going to leave you, then you’re an idiot,” Chanyeol said. He climbed off the bed and started picking up his clothes off the floor. Pulling on his trousers, he turned back to Chanyeøl. “Let him sleep. I’ll bring him some breakfast if there’s anything left. Do you want anything?” </p>
<p>Chanyeøl shook his head, then paused. “Water?” </p>
<p>“Sure.”  </p>
<p>When Chanyeol left, Chanyeøl tightened his arms around Baekhyun. He wasn’t stupid, he was just a fucking coward. He had everything he ever wanted - some things he hadn’t even <em>known </em>he wanted before - and he was terrified to lose it. </p>
<p>Baekhyun squirmed, moaning softly. “Did I fall asleep?” He mumbled, lifting his head. </p>
<p>“‘S fine,” Chanyeøl said. </p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled at him and Chanyeøl’s heart squeezed so tightly it was painful. He kissed Chanyeøl’s lips, who leaned into it, pouring all the confusing emotions swirling around in his chest into it.  </p>
<p>“Don’t try work me up again,” Baekhyun scolded when he pulled back. “I’m in a delicate state of recovery right now.” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t,” Chanyeøl said quickly, and Baekhyun laughed. As Baekhyun lay back down on his chest, Chanyeøl gently touched his back, feeling the stickiness on his fingers. </p>
<p>“I want to sleep,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Just a quick nap.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Chanyeøl said. “But after breakfast, we’ll go to the showers. You’re fucking gross right now.”</p>
<p>“And who’s fault is that?!” Baekhyun whacked him lightly on the chest. </p>
<p>“It’s your own fucking fault! And Chanyeol’s. At least I had the decency to come in you, unlike him.” </p>
<p>Baekhyun laughed, his body shaking against Chanyeøl’s. “Don’t make me laugh, or it won’t be in me for much longer. O-oh god, I can feel it leaking out-” </p>
<p>“What the fuck, that’s disgusting!” </p>
<p><em> “You </em> did this!” </p>
<p>“I don’t need a fucking running commentary of it!” </p>
<p>Baekhyun only laughed harder as Chanyeøl cursed at him, clinging onto him tightly as Chanyeøl tried pushing him off. Baekhyun was still laughing when he kissed him again, and Chanyeøl huffed, pulling him back against his chest. </p>
<p>What did Baekhyun even see in him? Chanyeøl would say that getting fucked by two cocks made him stupid, but he was like that long before it happened. A brainless weirdo who, for some reason, liked <em>him.  </em></p>
<p>And despite all his posturing, Chanyeøl wouldn’t let him go. He made Chanyeøl feel something that scared him, and it was so powerful and addicting he didn’t know what would happen if it was taken away. Was this also how Chanyeol felt? Chanyeøl could understand his volatility. </p>
<p>If being with Baekhyun meant Chanyeøl had to play nice, then that’s what he’d do. He’d go out of his way to be helpful and make Baekhyun proud of him. He’d repair the base and shovel shit, he’d even become best friends with Chanyeol if that was what’s needed. But if it also meant burning everything to the ground to stop anything from separating them, then so fucking be it.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>